Winter Time Sadness
by Bridgy
Summary: A time comes for Jack to help a young girl believe. But how can she when she was never brought up to believe in the Gaurdians? Can things change for her? Can Jack help this poor girls broken heart? And what happens when forgotten memories come back to haunt them both?
1. The little one

Winter Time Sadness. Chapter one. The little one.

It was towards the end of winter when it happened, a merical came from the earth when the Moon heard the loud cries of Jack Frost. This is not the begining though, it is merly the end that I am telling you, but before that, let me take you back to the begining of winter in a little antique shop called Little Rock in a small town called Ellwood.

A young girl just over the age of seventeen sat at the front desk read a book just like she always did. This young girl's name was Alanna Haretly. Her hair as brown as the earth and eyes the color of an oak tree's leaves in the summer that slanted just slightly, giving her a unique look. Her skin was pale and fair, but her cheeks were red from the winter season and she straightened her glass on her cute up-turned nose. Her name means little rock which is what the store is called. You see, they owned it. They opened it a few years after she was born. Alanna's parents were always collecting things from the trips they went on. Once they lost ineterest in it they sold it for a good price.

Alanna closed her book as a costumer came in and walked up to the front desk.  
"Can I help you?" she asked him.

The old man who maybe reached the age of sixty or sixty-five cleared his throat and looked around the shop before speaking. "I'm looking for a certain kind of book."  
"Ok," she said. "Is this book for a child? An adult or teenager?"  
"A c-child...Yes. A child."  
Alanna nodded once. "Alright. The childrens books are over to your right." Alanna pointed him the way. "And then just take a left and go down to the end of the hall. You should see a whole bunch of children's books."  
"Thank-you." said the man and he was off to shop.

Alanna was often stuck here after school looking after everything. Her parents were very busy. Her father was a police, and her mother was a part time nurse working at a living center. Alanna was just about to graduate high school but it was proving difficult for her for she always got very sick during the winter.

When it came to closing time Alanna switched the open sign to close, telling people that the shop was no longer open. She did her usual thing: Tidy up the shop for tomorrow. After sweeping she went through the rows of books and made sure that they were where they were suppose to be. She checked all rows off with a pen and note book and walked to the next. When she was done Alanna put everything away and got ready to head outside. She bundled herself up with her long red coat and black scarf and hat and gloves and opened the door. A freezing breeze came whistling in and she shuddered. But then a sound of a book falling off a shelf sounded through the small store. Alanna sighed and closed the door, walking back to where she heard the sound.

In the far back of the store Alanna sure enough found a book laying on the floor on it's front. When she picked it up and turned it around she was a little apauled by how dusty it was. How long had it been sitting on the shelf to have collected this much dust? She blew the top layer of dust off but it flew up into her face, making her cough. She took out a tissue from her pocket and wipped the rest of the dust away. "Fairy tail seasons." she read aloud. Hmm. Fairy tail? Why was this in this part of the store? It should have been with the childrens. It was a thick, heavy book and she went to flip through some of the pages. Lots of the pages had pictures to go along with the stories that were held inside. Alanna was facinated. When she was younger, Alanna's parent's didn't believe in telling her make believe stories that children usually grew up with. Her parents were practical people you could say.

What could be so wrong? Alanna thought. She stuffed the book in her book bag and walked out of the store, closing it safely. After walking a few blocks in the cold she decided to take out the book, hopefully the walk home would go by faster. She started from page one and began to read about a man called Santa Clause. "A man who goes around the world in one night and delievers presents to children." She smiled a bit and thought, that's impossible! No one could ever do that. Still, she continued to read about him. When she got done reading enough of what she wanted about him she flipped through the book a bit to find something interesting. Suddenly she stopped and pulled a few pages back to a very interesting drawing of a young man in a hooded cloak. Snow flakes were flying all around him and he held wooden staff that was frosted over. "Jack Frost..." She read the name aloud from the book. The wind picked up a little just then and it then it was calm. Alanna stopped and looked about. No one was on the street but she felt like someone was there. She shook her head and started to read the first sentence about Jack Frost. "The bringer of winter..." she already didn't like the guy. The bringer of winter? Jack Frost? Guess she could blame him now for her always being sick during winter. Yet she was completely interested in him. She wanted to know more about him and his story and why he was who he was.


	2. Strange attractions

Winter Time Sadness. Chapter two: Strang attractions.

Jack Frost used his amazing powers to move the winter wind in a beautiful rythem. The flakes twisted and turned making swirls in the air. No one was out walking that night. All the young children were asleep and the adults were cozying up to a nice book or cuddling with each other. Jack felt like he brought people closer together. The winter season was always a beautiful time. He made it that way. Once in a while though, he'd let his powers get a little out of hand and then there would be way too much snow.

Jack often glided through the night air on his own, enjoying the breeze on his face. It was a voice though that stopped him. He listened carefully as they said his name. It was a girl! Who would be out on a night like this? He followed where he heard the voice. Perhaps it was a small child wondering around? After the fight and the rise of the guardians more children began to believe in the them. When Jack found out where the voice came from he was surprised. It wasn't a child. It was a young girl...and she was reading out of a book. Jack slumped back on a light pole and watched as she walked past him but, something about her caught his eyes and she hurried up to her making the wind pick up some. He stood then right in front of her as she stopped walking and looked around. She was so...pretty. She had a very unique look about her yet she looked so familiar. Jack just couldn't figure out who she was though and it bothered him.

He let her go then and watched as she walked on home. Who was she and why did she look so familiar?

The next day Jack was having fun playing with Jamie and the other young kids at the park. He made sure there were plenty of snow balls to go around and everyone was having a blast.

Jamie was quick and managed to make a hole in his friends snow guard. His friend yelled and stomped his feet but, he was quick to regain him composer and picked up a snowball and threw it as fast and as hard as he could. The flying snowball rocketed towards Jamies face but as usual Jack stopped the little devil of a snowball and smaked it down hard on the snowy earth with his staff.

Just then an extra snowball came flying through the air. jack saw this as it went flying towards one of the youngest and newest members of the friends to the gaurdians, Anna. A little girl no older than maybe five with short blonde hair and brown eyes and freckles all over her face. She wore her puffy blue coat and white snow boots as she looked up in terror at this snowball that was aiming right at her face. Jack Frost was quick though and hit the snowball again. He nicked it just in time and it went flying into another direction.

"OUCH"!

Everyone stopped and turned to see who the victim was. It was Alanna. Though, of course at that time no one knew who she was. Just an ordinary girl who happened to get in the back of the head with a snowball. Was it fate? Or was it just bad luck?

"Are you ok?" Jamie asked her as he ran towards her.  
Alanna rubbed her head and looked over to Jamie and a few by-standing kids. "I...think so."  
"Real sorry about that!" he told her.  
"Where on earth did that snowball come from anyway?"  
Jamie lifted his hands into the air and started to explain. "Well...my friends and I are having a snowball fight...We try to keep it within the park but, I guess things got a little outa hand. Sorry."  
Alanna smiled a little and shook her head. "No...it's fine. By the way...What's your name?"  
"It's Jamie."  
"Hi. I'm Alanna and I accept your apology just be a little more careful next time, ok?"  
Jamie nodded quickly. "Of course!"

Alanna waved him goodbye and headed on her way. And as she did everyone went back to having their snowball fight but, Jack on the other hand watched as she left. "It's her..."

"Jack! Are you going to come back and play with us?" yelled Jamie. But Jack did not seem to hear him and walked after Alanna.

She seemed to be heading to The Little Rock antique shop and with her she carried a blue clothed bag with one long white strap hanging across her chest. She hurried along as the winter breeze blew right into her face and opened up the shop as fast as she could to get away from the cold weather. As she closed the door she walked up the front counter and set her things down. She then turned on all the lights and checked all the rows of books and nick-naks and clocks again and then finally went to put the closed sign to open and sat behind the counter, waiting for customers. Jack Frost though, watched her. He rester his elbows on the counter and looked right at her as she picked at her hands a few times. Alanna then took out the same book she had last night and rested it down in front of her. She flipped to a page where Jack assumed she left off. In fact, Alanna decided to start at the begining and read from there until she finished.

He watched her for the longest time, just looking at her expressions as she read the book. Suddenly that quiet moment was ended when a few customers came in. Alanna welcomed them and helped them find what they were looking for. She was good at what she did. When the customsers left she went back to reading her book. By this time she was half way through. Alanna sighed and pushed the book away. Jack lifted his head from his folded arms and watched her more closely. "This is stupid..." Alanna said aloud to herself. Stupid? Thought Jack. What was so stupid? Then she smiled. "I really am an idiot." Jack had no idea what she was talking about. "How can I man...an old man...travel the world in one night to every childs house? How can a bunny deliver eggs and candy? And how can little fairys like teeth so much and give money to kids in return? It's so...so...unbelievable..." The word pierced through Jacks heart like an arrow on fire. He stepped back from the front counter a little ways and shook his head. "Another nonbeliever..." he said.

suddenly Alanna's head went up and she looked around. "Hello?" she said. Jack almost held his breath, trying not to make a single sound. Alanna got up from her seat and started looking around but found no one. If this girl really didn't believe then how could she have heard Jack. It was so confusing!

The next day Jack continued to follow her. He was interested her person and wanted to know more about her. So far she was a calm and very collective person. She lived very simply but it wasn't boring. Today, though, was different. Instead of walking to the shop, Alanna started heading towards a small park, one that was not so over populated with children and large dogs. She sat down on one of the red benches and took out her book filled of fairy tales. She was almost done with it and just getting to the part about Jack Frost. Jack smiled at this point and sat down beside her. Alanna shivered and zipped up her coat more.

Jack looked as her cheeks went from white to rosey red and her lips turned a soft pink. she squinted her eyes some as she read and caefully flipped the pages so that she would not rip them. Soon Alanna was distracted from her book and looked down at her feet to see some pegions. She placed her book down next to Jack and stuffed her right hand in her bag and out came a little bag filled with bread crums. She tossed some crums on to the snowy earth and watched as the pegions went at it like fish at the zoo. She laughed and Jack looked from the pegions and then at her and smiled. Suddenly an image of a girl who looked simalar to Alanna was sitting in a garden. Jack wanted to cry out to her but his voice was silent. Empty. A high fence kept him from getting in. Soon the image vanished and Jack saw Alanna putting the empty plastic bag away. She then picked up her book and started reading again. What was THAT all about? Jack thought. That wasn't normal. Ever since Jack had laid eyes on this girl he has been feeling weird. All these emotions he has been having are not normal to him. He just couldn't understand any of it.


End file.
